


At All Costs

by klutzy_girl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Babies, Crying, Drama, Family, Gen, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah will do whatever it takes to protect her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Sarah Vernon will do whatever it takes to protect her son because James means the world to her. It’s why she has to give him up in the first place, hide him from those who want harm. And they would not hesitate to harm a baby, especially since they went after her when she was pregnant. Giving him up for adoption is what she has to do to save him.

It hurts that Sarah has to do this, but she isn’t even sure of what’s going to happen to her. The baby having loving parents and not being murdered just to get at her is what’s best for him. She’s going to miss him, though.

Sarah can’t help but think of those nights she was forced to stay awake because her unborn child decided he wanted to kick her for her hours or the way she felt his hiccups inside her womb. Thirty-four hours of natural childbirth was quite painful but it was all worth it in the end when she got to hold her baby for the first time. She tries not to think about the fact that she couldn’t go to the hospital because it was feared she or James would be kidnapped and had to give birth in a secret location with only Vince and Dave’s doctor friend helping her deliver. 

Hopefully, no one will look for James in Colorado, but Sarah covered her tracks well. Not even the Teagues know where she is taking him. She has also asked June and her husband to lie about his birth date so it will be harder to find him. Instead of being born in May, James’ birthday is now in August. No one would believe that she’d actually lie about her due date. 

And now Sarah’s mind wanders back to the day she conceived her son. Making love to his father – Nathan, his name was – on the beach was impulsive, but she had just _felt_ something for him. She knew him for less than day, but she thinks she fell in love with him that quickly. It’s why James’ middle name ended up as Nathaniel. She wants him to have something of his father, the man she hopes to see again someday. 

June Cogan walks up to her with James in her arms and smiles. “Would you like to hold him one last time before you go?” She understands that James’ safety is important, but she’s also thrilled that she gets to be a mother. They’ve wanted a child for the longest time and now they finally have one.

Sarah nods, just knowing that this is going to cause her endless pain. But saying goodbye to her son is important. “Hey there, James. I know you’re upset that you’re in a strange place, but this is what’s best for you. I _will_ come back to you someday, so don’t you worry. And maybe we’ll meet up with your father, too. Wouldn’t you like that? I will always love you, so don’t you ever forget it.” She kissed the top of her son’s head and tried to hold back the sobs as she returned him to his adoptive mother. 

Walking away from her son is the hardest thing Sarah Vernon has ever done. And not long afterwards, she is taken away from Haven for twenty-seven years.


End file.
